fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
How the Fallen Thrive
The wind howled as a lone woman looked down upon a building below her. Her sliver hair fluttered in the wind as she stared down at it, her piercing red eyes looked demonic in the gloomy sky. "This seems to be the place." She spoke to no one in particular. She then spun her scythe in a circle, imitating a ticking clock. The world stopped as she leaped from the cliff, landing before the guild. She entered the dark place walking through the empty halls until she reached a large room that held a throne, within it sat who she assumed to be the guild master. She spoke no words as time resumed, simply staring at her. Aojiro grinned. The guild was quite silent these days. Then again, she had sent her guild members out for a good old round of pillaging and plundering. With the simple directions of "bring back anything you find valuable." As ambiguous as that statement was, they knew perfectly well what she was looking for. Plus some were eager to create havoc in the world. So she indulged their desires, with her second serving as a guide. It simply wouldn't do to lose allies via collateral damage. Thus she found herself reclining in the throne room. A smirk plain on her face as wondered if perhaps she should have joined in on the fun. The woman was rather restless after all, giving her daughter's disappearance. Her eldest was keeping tabs on the child for now; Ao was curious how her baby girl was doing after all. Nevertheless, she felt a distortion marked by the sudden presence of a somewhat familiar visage. Revealing an attractive silver-haired woman. Aojiro had trained herself to recognize such features of space-time after an embarrassment in the past. "To what do we owe this visit?" she asked, her smirk growing while her gaze burned like twin suns. "Well I sensed some demons in the area and you guys had quite the batch: three demons, two hybrids and one that I just can't quite put my finger on. However you all seem so interesting and I really want to know how you tick." The woman spoke her mouth curling into an excited grin. Then she made another check, just to see where the others were. Two demons were sitting down in a room far below them, another in a room far to their right. One hybrid seemed to be laying on a bed and the interesting one seemed to be laying on the floor near him. The other hybrid sat before her. Then Dorothy stopped, this hybrid had a familiar magical signature. She analyzed it closely and there was no mistaking it. "Aojiro is that you?" She spoke, her face becoming more intrigued than ecstatic. Her hair had changed and so had hers eyes, heck her entire body grew up. "You've changed a lot since we last met huh, what are you now 51?" Aojiro yawned. "My name is Aojiro Bonez, and you must be Dorothy Blackwell." she drawled, "I suppose I have, haven't I?" Ao stood, allowing Dorothy to note every inch of her growth spurt as she resided comfortably in her black outfit. One that caused contrasted beautifully with her snow white locks and her dazzling ruby gaze. She walked before coming to a stop in front of the silver haired lady. "And you've changed as well. I'm surprised that you remain so youthful. It was only a matter of time wasn't it?" Ao commented, recognizing Dorothy's own impressive height before gently touching Dorothy's cheek. Her smile turned malicious as she heard the stampede signifying the horde's return. She could tell they had found both new members and new goods to add to a growing stockpile. Abraxas, Xero, and Francis waited at the entrance to the throne room, with the former making a polite before taking his leave. Realizing his High Lady was entertaining guests. Though Xero and Francis remained. The other participants soon went to their own abodes, causing the place to quiet once more. "I suppose the affair went well?" she stated, feeling her restlessness rise again. "So impatient this bloodline." she thought, feeling the Berserker Bonez within her begging to be fed. "Soon," she soothed, her smile vicious. "Who the hell is this?" a tall white haired man spoke from the doorway. His eye flickering red in the dim light. Behind him a small boy stood, half of his body hidden behind the taller one's legs. Dorothy looked at the two, noticing that they were the interesting one and the hybrid she noticed before. She then looked back to Aojiro before coming up with a conclusion in her head. "Oh my god Aojiro congratulations. I never thought you would find another hybrid to settle down with but it's great that you did. It also explains the weird magical signature of that kid." Dorothy spoke happily. The assumption was sound in her head and did explain their appearance. The man looked extremely flustered his face becoming red. "Wha...wait what?" He sputtered. The younger one simply stared at her, either he didn't understand or just didn't care. "That's quite the family, a tongue tied husband and a spooky kid. You did good Ao, real good." Aojiro roared with laughter at Dorothy's hasty assumption. "Me married? God no. I don't have time for such mortal constructs when there's conquering to be done. And Francis is not my kid. Though I do have two lovely if occasionally troublesome daughters." she responded. Part of her noted Dorothy's lack of questioning when it came to Aojiro's surname. One that had changed since they last met. "One's out exploring the world as she sees fit while the other is keeping tabs on her. Making sure her baby sister stays safe." Ao grinned once more, though this seemed just a tad less diabolical. Perhaps it could be said that love still existed somewhere in that crooked, evil heart of hers. "I suppose we should exchange stories seeing as how long it has been. Please excuse that tongue-tied brother of mine. It appears you caught him off guard." she snickered. For Xero and Aojiro's relationship truly resembled siblings, only aided by their near identical appearances. It was often they case that some mistook them for fraternal twins. Something that caused the youthful woman to laugh. "Ahh I see. Well it made sense in my head." Dorothy responded. "Though you have daughters with some guy huh seems like you got around." Xero sighed in relief as Aojiro defused the embarrassing moment for him. "Hi I'm her quote on quote brother Xero." He spoke as he walked over to Aojiro's throne and sat on the side of it. The younger boy simply followed him and climbed onto Aojiro's shoulders, settling his head on her's. "Nice to meet you too Xero, sorry about the confusion. I guess I assumed that the two hybrids here were hitched." She let out a short laugh. "I assume you're wondering why I'm not trying to "purify" hell out of you based on what you are now and just who you're related to." The Bonez name was well known in the world of demons and even a low level exorcist could tell that Aojiro was evil as all hell. "Well the answer is quite simply really, I changed too. I got bored of all that purity crap and hunting for the good of anyone. I'll kill any demon nowadays for one purpose only, research. I don't care how bad or good a person is, if they interest me I wanna dissect them." She stated. "Well of course not any of you, friends are friends are still friends." She added casually as she eyed the three. "What brought you to this state huh Ao?" Aojiro grinned, ignoring the kid sitting on her shoulders, making for an odd image as she delved into her own narrative. "Well as promised, I went to build a hell on earth. Spent a quality seven years slaughtering every dark guild I came across. It was quite fun really. Feeling their blood coat the surroundings as I tore them to pieces, playing with emotions like a violinist. Psychologically manipulating them in order to watch them commit treason. Good times. Obviously revelations came with it as I built a reputation, most notably who my father was. Given by state of mind when we last met, you can assume I didn't take it well. I was largely self-deprecating, reveling in casual murder but hating that love for destruction afterwards. Then we have the "hero" SZ. The one who opened this path after revealing Raikardo's location. Turns out the very first guy on my hit list was also his father. Not that he bothered to claim him as such. Anywho, him and the Naaza lady who is tight with him found me after such an affair. At that point I looked somewhat like I did now. Only shorter and with a different hair color." she paused. "After meeting the big bad himself you could say I tired of the whole "be good" charade. And accepted what belonged to me; my Bonez heritage. And the change that came along with it." Aojiro felt her bloodline complain again, noting that assuming her true appearance would be the only way to take the edge off. "Fine," she relented internally. Her beaming gaze turned into a wicked smile as she transformed. Her eyes shifted from their red state to an electric, sparking blue. Growing even taller, she soon reached her father's titanic height. Her skin shifted from porcelain to a shade of storm gray while her snow hair grew even longer, reaching her waist. Two dark horns emerged from her head, growing longer before stopping. With the sound of tearing fabric, two midnight wings emerged, before unfurling into their majestic, creating a buffeting shockwave as they settled. Licking her lips, her canines were shown to have extended into fangs as she laughed softly, feeling a euphoric release upon realizing her true existence. Everything about her current essence suggested raw unshakable power. A Gaea if you will. The Crown Princess of the Underworld and future regent should anything befall her father. The young demon looked at Dorothy as if to measure her reaction before sighing. "Better." she said aloud as the bloodline quieted. As excited for future carnage as the woman whose veins it ran through. Unconcerned she continued. "Father offered me this guild as a place to build in my own image. And its been a joy given the enigmatic characters we assembled so far." Aojiro finished. The old Dorothy would have gasped, screamed, or cried at this. Someone she knew and tried to help gone down the path of "evil". This woman before her had accepted her advice and still went on to do literally everything Dorothy was scared she would do. However it had been over 30 years and her morals were anything but sound. In a sense she was technically a demon at least in spirit. After slaying thousands upon thousands of demons she just snapped. Why the hell should she be restricted to just killing them, they were interesting in their own right so why not study them. Hybrids, full demons, even possessed people were mutilated by her blade and their bodies desecrated by her research. Her morals had all but disappeared and she knew it. With all this in mind the most that came from her was small round of applause when Aojiro spoke of her exploits. It was when she transformed into her new form that Dorothy got excited. She marveled over the beautiful changes the smooth stormy skin, the shadowy horns, and the glorious wings that shot from her back. These all gave Dorothy a sense of pleasure. "Oh Aojiro you look beautiful. Truly a remarkable demon form, it suits you." She spoke as she eyed the new changes. On top of Aojiro's head Francis laughed as she grew taller and moved to sit atop her head, his hands holding her horns. Aojiro grinned. "I'm glad you like it Dorothy." She laughed as Francis mounted the top of her head. "Careful little one. We don't want you falling now." Ao chastised the boy before turning her attention to Doro once more. The woman felt at ease after assuming this form, finding a sense of self that even her humanoid appearance didn't quite emulate. "Maybe I should remain like this more often. But it is nice having a trump card of sorts." she thought to herself. "Enough about me. You told me that you are currently researching demons before and after you slay them. Tell me some of your findings. Surely you've come across something interesting." Ao had the mind to give Xero a sharp-toothed smile, having never used this form when he was around. Making this a grand reveal of sorts for her brother figure. The guildmaster made a mental note to tally the findings brought in by her raiding horde. Noting them to be some of the best are gathering quality goods and individuals. Hence her sending them to pulverize hostile dark guilds today. "I'm fine Aojiro" Francis laughed as he began moving side to side, swaying to some invisible groove. Xero watched as his "sister" changed into a form he had never quite seen. She looked divine if one could even say that about a demon, it definitely fit what he had seen her do. In this moment Xero also realized that despite their closeness neither of them had seen the other's "true" form until today. "Of course I do, it's so lovely dear." Dorothy replied, letting out a small laugh at the boy on Ao's head. She wondered why such a young child was omitted into this organization, he must have some use. "Well I have a defined anatomy of them minus the unique features of some. I figured out how half demons access their powers. I also figured out how to emirate them all in one blow." Dorothy finished laughing excitedly. "One thing you should probably look into is the fact that half demons actually have a hidden reserve of power that can be accessed based on a certain way that they transform into their demon forms." She would show this to Aojiro later for sure. Aojiro raised an eyebrow at Dorothy's input. "Is that so?" she responded, becoming terribly interested in Doro's discoveries. After all, Ao was a woman of ambition, so the notion of maximizing her potential was something she sought to emulate and attain on a regular basis. However the guildmaster could see the questions that sprung to the mind of her friend. "Ah Francis, he's a unique little lad. Has a spirit within him named Alastor who claims to have been drinking buddies with my father. Do you want to show Dorothy what you're capable of?" she asked the boy sitting on her head. Her thoughts turned to the results of Dorothy's demon research. Perhaps she could extend an invitation to her old friend. Having a base and a dedicated plan from which she could conduct her experiments and battles would likely be helpful. Nevertheless, there was much to be discussed. "I suppose you've been in contact with your family? Or do they think you're several hundred feet underground?" she asked, genuinely curious about Dorothy's personal affairs. "Oh that sounds fun, I'd love to see it in a moment. As for my family I honestly don't know anymore. My brothers are most likely off either fucking around or being nobles and my parents are either still in their house or dead." She stated bluntly. Francis jumped off of Aojiro's head and stared directly at her, his eyes were now red. "I'm a demon not a spirt girl, learn the difference." A demonic voice snapped at Aojiro, it was clearly different from Fracnis'. The boy then smiled as a wave of black crawled from him. It covered the walls, the ceiling, and the floors of about a fourth of the room. The black mass had glowing red eyes all around it and mouths as well, their teeth grinning happily. "Currently all of your brains are slowly being broken down to pure madness, there is nothing that can protect you from this. Even demons still have free thought but after staying near me long enough all of them become raving savages that bend to my will." He spoke. Then a part of the black mass crawled towards Dorothy and extended a tentacle to poke her on her arm. She immediately screamed in pain and fell to the floor, gritting her teeth and grabbing her arm. "What the hell just happened." She shouted, noticing nothing had changed in her arm or even her magical makeup. "A castle fell on your arm." He stated. "Your pain tolerance must be immense since any normal human would be dead where they stand. If I touch you with any of this you'll feel whatever I want you too. I can effect every sense in your body though various way and manipulate all of them. This is only the tip of the iceberg. Why do you think her father respected me." The voice finished as the mass of black retread and the red left Francis' eyes. "Oh I'm sorry did I Alastor hurt you?" The boy asked Dorothy, genuinely concerned about her. He ran over and grabbed her arm before all of the pain immediately disappeared. "Thanks Francis." Dorothy spoke as she stood up and turned to Aojiro. "Jesus this kid is no joke Aojiro. Might as well be your secret weapon." She shrugged her shoulders before giving a casual wave of the hand. "Semantics." she responded to Alastor's irritation, not caring in the least about his anger at being called a mere spirit. When she saw Alastor releasing his capabilities though, her smile turned satanic. The woman clapped her hands like a kid at the candy store. "Marvelous as always," Ao breathed. The beginnings of concern alit her face though when Dorothy went down, before Francis undid the damage rendered. "Well my father is no one's fool." she said haughtily before grinning once more. "Like Alastor said though, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Aojiro continued, gesturing to the massive guild and the glint of murderous eyes both demon and human gazing upon their situated room. "There's always more where that came from. And I must say that I could see you here among them, utilizing the resources we gain for your continued research. It's clear you have no love lost when it comes to your family, recognizing them for the pigs they are. Does that mean you want them eliminated? I'm always willing to help out a with family "issues"." she paused before sitting down once more, dispelling her demonic existence for the shadow of humanity that she still wore. Despite the comfort of the other one, this humanoid existence was ultimately more practical when it came to dealing with certain affairs. Not that Aojiro was a diplomatic person. She always preferred giving an ultimatum as opposed to talking it out. "It's your choice." Ao stated, marveling about how comfortable her throne chair was. The offer was definitely appealing, free bodies to research all she liked, the ability to freely desecrate them. However she did have a problem with it. She did not want bodies delivered to her doorstep, half the fun was the hunt itself. "I'll join you on two conditions. I get access to any demons that are killed and I get to go on any mission I wish to kill whoever I wish." Her voice showed that without these she would not comply. "In terms of my family just leave them be. I don't really wish to associate with them anymore so they are just going to live and die on the own time." Dorothy still had her humanity unlike her friend, she was still human after all, somehow. "Anyways if you'll agree to this I can go ahead and teach you your true potential." "Don't worry dear. No one's relegating you the lab." Aojiro smirked. "You're a huntress after all. Why do you think I liked you in the first place? Nevertheless, I agree to your conditions." she continued. Before nodding her assent at Dorothy's reservations about her family being be harmed. "Fair enough." the woman stood once more before descending to where her old friend stood. "Welcome to my humble guild friend. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here. Shall we begin?" Aojiro asked before laughing. What a lovely little group she was beginning to assemble. All with their own stories and abilities, each more sinister then the previous. A joy that pleased her Bonez blood to no end. Perhaps a hunt was in order for their newest addition. Surely she'd want some fresh samples, and Ao was in the mood for some wholesale slaughter. She nodded after eeing her guild ace gather at the door once more. The demon would watch over the place while the two went and caught up on life. He knew his guildmaster well after all. "Well then I guess I'm working here." Dorothy spoke with a grin before motioning for Aojiro to follow her. Then entered an empty room within the building and she closed the door behind them. "So my theory is that basically as a half demon you cannot bring out your full power due to the limitations you have as a human. Even with a devil synchronization or demon form it isn't as powerful as it should be because of the magic shackles of humanity in this form. By stabbing yourself in the heart with an arrow made of magic sealing stone while you transform you can effectively evolve while unbound by the magic itself. However this obviously has some serious risks. You can only do it if you have a high enough regeneration level to stab yourself in the heart and not die. You can also only maintain the form for a certain amount of time due to the stress of a full demons power in a human body." Dorothy explained the method perfect and handed Aojiro an arrow made of magic sealing stone. "Would you do the honors." Since when had she become a masochist? Aojiro shrugged internally before taking the arrow and stabbing herself in the heart. Did it hurt like hell? Absolutely. But Aojiro found herself grinning like a fool while doing so. A blast of Category 5 hurricane wind burst from the woman as the sealing stone did it's work. Ao felt something unique occur as each piece was unlocked. It felt like there was still some humanity in her. "How troublesome," Ao thought aloud before feeling this human side wiped away. Ao could immediately tell that Dorothy's calculations had been off ever so slightly in regards to the guildmaster. While she was regenerating, it felt like being remade completely. No, there was nothing temporary about this exchange. It was completely permanent. By using the stone, it had completely obliterated the fragile tethers her human side once used to contain some portions of her Bonez form. With nothing to hold it back though, the line ripped through every facet of her hybrid existence, taking the so breakable human part and reforming it into an illustrious Bonez facet. Aojiro felt like she was dying yet being reborn, the winds ripping away her skin and replacing it with the Berserker marks. A shudder of pleasure went through the woman as she embraced the pain from her irreversible reforging. The roaring winds and miniature storm front immediately collapsed into the woman as she stood once more. "Human body? The only human here is yourself Doro." Aojiro leered, her snow hair falling to just above her knees. Her eyes containing a sparking tempest while her skin lost it's porcelain glow, returning to the splendor of her winged form. "My dear, it appears you underestimated my line. For any lesser family the limit would have been in effect. But for me...you've simply let the bloodhound out of its cage before mangling the containment beyond repair. I suppose that means I have no humanity left correct?" she continued with satanic glee. A quick scan would reveal the backlash of that artifact, purging the Bonez heir of human heritage in both a literal and metaphorical manner. Dorothy shielded herself as the room temporarily became a hurricane. She watched with anticipation she changed. "Fascinating." She marveled at the effect on Aojiro. She then removed a set of tools and scanned her body quickly before fiddling with some buttons and screens. "So it seem that due to your lineage the effects have become mostly permanent rather than a short transformation. It appears the shackling process has actually trapped your humanity and locked it away from you, for now you are technically a full demon. Your magic is comprised of curse particles now and your power has gone up almost tenfold." Dorothy spoke as she moved around Aojiro, scanning her a bit more. "Hmm this isn't good. It seems that your humanity isn't contained permanently. Though your powers are now massive any time that you use them your entire being is strained except for your humanity. If you continue to use them your humanity will eventually take back your body, bringing you back to where you were before we even met. It seems you are now a double-edged sword." Dorothy spoke. Aojiro frowned. "That's unfortunate. I suppose there must always be checks and balances." Her frown deepened at the idea of being human though, a proposition that angered deeply. To be one of those spineless, fickle creatures angered her to no end, recognizing their weakness and detesting them for it. She punched a wall as her anger built, furious that her lineage had played such a joke on her. There was no time for such pettiness from her beloved bloodline. Realizing that her very beguiled humanity held to the leash such wondrous chaos. "I suppose nothing can be done." she sighs, not excited that a limit had unwittingly been placed on her. How was she supposed to keep her lovely Kaz in check? Such a change meant the time for brainstorming had come. Nevertheless, she could feel her abilities hum, barely contained and begging to be unleashed. The woman sighed at her new predicament. Wondering if a cycle had just been built and how long it would sustain. Looking at her hands, anxious to test out just how much her abilities had increased. "What to do....." she pondered aloud. Dorothy had plenty of ideas on what to do. Cut her open, analyze her insides, see what changes had come. However Dorothy could do none of those things. This girl was her friend so she thought of the only thing she could do to really do, test her. "Hey Aojiro can we go outside for a little. I wanna analyze what kind of physical increase your power has taken." Dorothy spoke as she took the arrow back and pocketed it. It was then that Xero entered the room. "Hey Dorothy Aojiro what are you.....HOLY FUCK. Aojiro what the hell happened." Xero shouted. He sensed zero humanity emanating from her just pure demonic energy. "It seems my process affects her bloodline differently than others. It locked her as a pure demon and as she uses her powers will slowly turn her human." Dorothy spoke. "If you'd like we're going to test out her powers right now. You should come along." Xero responded to her offer with a nod. "Fair enough. Let's see what this change has in store." Ao responded before leading the trio outside. With everyone settled, Aojiro thought of where to begin. Ultimately deciding on her Atmokinesis traits. With a snap of her fingers, the sky darkened immediately before starting a counterclockwise rotation, building up momentum and power in the process. Soon the storm was recognizable as its successor; a typhoon. The landscape was flattened immediately by the rapidly increasing winds, reaching levels of 200 mph. Noting that it was super concentrated, Ao imagined it spreading further across the sky. Encompassing the nearby cities and towns before growing to mammoth proportions. Capable of swallowing a small country whole. "Cool." she breathed, feeling the temperatures dropped as the cyclone changed its makeup, becoming a snowstorm that manifested as a noreaster. Covering the area with freshly fallen snow and whiteout conditions. It was as easy as breathing. All she had to was think and there it was. There was no gap or warm up time. It was simply done. Her grin darkened as the conditions turned arid, resembling a desert as nature wilted away into nothing. The feeling of such control was incredible. However, she had played around long enough. With a yawn the entire system collapsed into the woman's body, returning their part of the world to its prior state. "Fascinating." she commented. "What no way." Xero marveled at his Aojiro's newfound power. Her control was faster than ever before, almost instantaneous. The conditions were also far more powerful than before. "This power is absurd but I guess it does come at a steep price." Dorothy nodded at the man's statement before speaking herself. "You were quite literally controlling weather on a phenomenal scale, one can only imagine what a concentrated blast would do. You need to be careful with that though." Dorothy spoke as she concluded another scan on the girl, some more buttons lit up and blinked. "It seems that what you did just there already took out 0.25% of the hundred before you revert. According to this though it's per spell or thing you do so in reality you have about 399 spells left before it's all gone." Dorothy spoke as she placed her device in her bag. "However interestingly enough simply using speed, strength, or really any natural attribute seems to do nothing to your body. Apparently only the demonic power drains you." Xero listened with extreme interest. Dorothy was definitely not your average exorcist, no she was more like a demonologist. Xero found her entire being interesting and wondered just what else she could discover about hybrids and demons now that she worked with them. Aojiro groaned. "Wonderful. Only 399 spells till I revert to that cursed form." her voice clearing displaying she was not happy about that. She looked at the landscape, deciding on a faraway tree. Placing a foot on the ground before finding herself already at the chosen destination. Not stopping, she uprooted the several hundred foot redwood with a single hand before casually tossing it into the thick of a densely packed tree line. Hearing a terrific crash as the projectile smashed through tree after tree, leaving not a single one standing. If this were a game of bowling she would have just rolled a strike. "Marvelous." Ao breathed before snapping another elder statesman in half with only her bare hands. Despite the trunk's circumference being several times wider than herself. Concentrating, she decided to punch the ground, creating a shockwave that leveled the area while leaving Aojiro in a sizable pit to climb out of. "So that's what it can do." she continued, cracking her knuckles while grinning from ear to ear. Delighted like a kid in a candy store. "This is magnificent. I could keep this up for weeks, months. Maybe even years." Ao exclaimed, her grin sardonic as her imagination ran wild at the carnage she could create. Category:GA Complete